1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rotary shelf assembly. In particular it comprises an adjustable rotary post assembly supporting a plurality of shelves.
2. Prior Art
It has been common in the past to provide in corner kitchen cabinets, shelves of a rotatable or "Lazy Susan" type. Such shelves have become popular because, without them, much cabinet space in the corner, either above or below the kitchen counter, is wasted due to the inaccessibility of items well back in the corner.
Basically, rotatable corner shelf units have taken either of two forms: units in which a tubular element forms a vertical rotatable axis attached to the shelves, or units in which the cabinet door has formed the vertical member and means for attaching the door to the cabinet have been provided adjacent to the upper and lower shelves.
One of the problems encountered with prior assemblies is the difficulty of aligning the doors and the shelves relative to the cabinet frame which houses the assembly. Slight variances in height of the assembly can frequently occur as a result of shipping or installation. Further, after extended usage, the loading bearing base for the assembly frequently becomes depressed also necessitating adjustments to the height of the assembly. Accordingly, a means for adjusting the height of the assembly after installation is quite important.
Various vertical adjustment devices have been provided to align the shelf mechanism within the cabinet. One such mechanism was disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,127,994 in which a telescoping vertical shaft was used. In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,433,885 discloses a wedge mechanism, located below the shaft of the shelf assembly, for making a vertical adjustment to the shelf assembly. Insertion or retraction of the wedge will raise and lower the shaft of the shelf mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,107 discloses a vertical adjustment mechanism whereby adjustment is accomplished by a screw and cam block system. A horizontal screw projecting through the support shaft moves a cam block which raises or lowers the shelf assembly.
However, either a sliding wedge system or a cam block assembly can become scored through use or clogged with dust, dirt or other particulate matter necessarily present in a kitchen cabinet. Such difficulties will make the assemblies hard to adjust.
Further, correction of a vertical misalignment or the prior art assemblies frequently requires partial disassembly of the shelf assembly. This disassembly often necessitates removal of all or most of the stored goods and removal of one or more of the shelves. All of these adjustments are troublesome, time consuming, and sometimes laborious.
In addition, the prior art means for adjusting the height of a shelf assembly require the use of tools. Frequently the prior art adjusting mechanism were not easily accessible for adjustment.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a rotary shelf assembly wherein the vertical height of the shelf assembly can be easily adjusted.
A further object of the invention is to provide a novel hand-adjustable mechanism for adjusting the vertical height of the support means.
Another object of the invention is to provide a rotary shelf assembly mechanism for use in corner areas of kitchen cabinets primarily known as "Lazy Susans", wherein the height can be adjusted to fit the needs of the space.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from a consideration of the following description which provides, with reference to the accompanying drawings depicting a selected example of construction, an illustration of the invention.